The present invention relates to a liquid lever meter which will provide an accurate reading regardless of tilts or changes in horizontal attitude.
Prior art efforts in the present area include such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,145 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,134.
The prior art, as represented by the above, suffers from such shortcomings as the use of non-continuous variable resistances and cmplexity of circuit design which, typically, involves a measurement of differences in resistances and not, as in the present case, a sum of pressure variable resistances. These shortcomings in the prior art have limited the usefulness of such approaches because of the poor accuracy, limited reliability, and high cost of manufacture which they have involved. The present invention represents a response to these shortcomings in the art.